Mon amie la lune
by Caliadne
Summary: Été 1993. Après l'année cauchemardesque que vient de connaître Ginny, tout le monde s'inquiète pour elle, tout le monde veut savoir ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle rêve, ce dont elle se souvient. Mais Ginny, il n'y a qu'une personne à qui elle veut parler. Quelqu'un qui ne peut pas répondre. Est-ce trop demander ?


_La lune est cachée derrière les nuages, cette nuit, et l'obscurité est presque totale alors que je traverse le parc de Poudlard. Mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on éclaire mes pas. Je sais exactement où je vais._

_Le vent frais de cette mi-octobre caresse mes jambes nues, les brins d'herbe chatouillent mes orteils, et je sens les poils de mes bras se hérisser contre le froid. Je n'ai pourtant aucune conscience de la chair de poule qui parcourt ma peau, ni aucun regret de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'enfiler un pull, ou même mes pantoufles._

_Quand _il_ décide qu'il est l'heure de sortir, il vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre._

_Je dois avoir marché quelques centaines de mètres quand j'aperçois les contours sombres de mon objectif apparaître devant moi. Je contourne la cabane de Hagrid à pas de loup, ne voulant réveiller ni le garde-chasse ni son chien. Si on s'apercevait de ma présence, tous mes plans – tous _ses_ plans – seraient fichus._

_Derrière la maisonnette, je devine le potager, le champ de citrouilles, et je sais que ce que je cherche est à droite. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de voir, je n'ai qu'à suivre mes oreilles. Les caquètements._

_Je m'approche doucement du poulailler, ouvre la porte dans un doux grincement, et m'avance entre les oiseaux endormis. Un coq entrouvre un œil à mon approche, mais ne s'éloigne pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Une petite fille qui lui rend visite, ce n'est pas inquiétant…_

_Je m'agenouille à ses côtés, ne prêtant aucune attention à la terre brune qui vient souiller le bas de ma robe de nuit. Je pose une main sur son échine, de l'autre je sors un lourd objet de ma poche. Alors que je l'approche de l'oiseau, qui s'est déjà rendormi, les nuages s'écartent au-dessus de ma tête. Juste assez pour laisser passer un rayon de lune._

_Qui rebondit sur la longue lame du poignard que je tiens._

Je me redresse subitement dans mon lit, le visage dégoulinant de sueur, et ravale mon cri juste avant qu'il ne franchisse mes lèvres. Je ne veux pas réveiller mes parents et mes frères à cause de mes cauchemars. Pas une fois de plus.

Je tourne mon oreiller pour poser ma joue sur son côté frais, envoie mon drap au bout de mon lit en deux coups de pieds, et tente de retrouver le sommeil. Je ferme les yeux, écoute les craquements de la maison, le bruit de mes rideaux qui se balancent dans la brise qui entre par la fenêtre ouverte. Et me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. Encore et encore.

Il doit s'être écoulé non loin de trente minutes quand je déclare forfait et me redresse à nouveau sur mon matelas. Dans la chaleur étouffante de ma chambre, ma robe de nuit me colle au dos, des mèches de mes cheveux s'accrochent à mes joues, à ma nuque. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je me rends à la porte de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds et l'entrouvre. J'entends d'ici les ronflements de mon père, à l'étage supérieur, et vois la tête de Percy posé sur son oreiller, par la porte ouverte de la chambre d'en face. Je tire la mienne derrière moi, puis descends les escaliers, évitant le coin craquant de la septième marche sans même y penser. J'ai tellement l'habitude de faire ce chemin depuis le début de l'été, je pourrais le faire dans mon sommeil. Ce qui est presque ce que je suis en train de faire, après tout.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je suis à l'extérieur de la maison. Le vent fait flotter ma robe de nuit autour de mes jambes, rafraîchissant ma peau moite. Mes pieds nus délogent les gouttes de rosée qui ont déjà commencé à se poser sur l'herbe. Mais contrairement à mon rêve, c'est la chaleur de l'été qui m'enveloppe, qui me souhaite la bienvenue dans la nuit, et je ne frissonne pas.

Je me retourne vers la maison endormie derrière moi, m'assure que les fenêtres des chambres sont toujours sombres, signe que leurs occupants sont endormis, puis disparais derrière un petit bosquet d'arbres, d'où je sais que je suis invisible depuis la maison. Je m'assieds sur le rocher plat qui a l'air d'avoir poussé à côté des arbres – celui que je considère comme _mon_ rocher depuis le début de l'été – et lève mon visage vers la lune. Elle est presque pleine, ce soir, et brille de mille feux dans un ciel nocturne sans nuages.

— C'était mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui, dis-je après un moment. J'ai eu douze ans. J'ai fêté avec ma famille, et maman m'a fait un gâteau au chocolat, comme d'habitude.

Si mes frères me voyaient comme ça, assise dehors au milieu de la nuit, à parler à la lune comme si elle pouvait me répondre, ils se moqueraient de moi, me diraient que je suis bien trop vieille pour avoir des amis imaginaires. Papa et maman s'inquiéteraient, ils penseraient que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette année. Et ils demanderaient une fois plus que je leur parle à eux. Ou à n'importe qui, mais à un humain. Ils ne comprennent simplement pas que des fois, il est plus simple de dire tout ça à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas répondre. Qui ne peut même pas écouter, en fait. Qui ne peut rien de plus qu'être _là_.

— Il y avait juste trois bougies sur le gâteau – une rouge et deux oranges. J'ai fait un vœu en les soufflant. Je sais qu'on ne doit jamais dire le souhait qu'on a fait, mais je sais déjà que le mien ne se réalisera pas, alors…

Je remonte mes pieds sur le rocher, passe mes bras autour de mes jambes et pose le menton sur mes genoux.

— J'ai demandé que les cauchemars s'arrêtent, dis-je d'une voix plate, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. J'imagine que tu dois bien te douter qu'il ne s'est rien passé, puisque je suis ici ce soir, à te parler.

Je soupire.

— Je dois bien te faire rire, là-haut. Je pensais stupidement que je pourrais enfin dormir en paix, juste parce que je l'avais demandé, juste parce je suis une _grande fille_ maintenant. J'ai rêvé aux coqs, cette nuit. C'est celui que je déteste le plus. Ça te semble logique, toi ? Que je sois aussi traumatisée d'avoir tué quelques coqs, comparé à ce que j'ai fait… À ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Mais chaque fois que je fais ce cauchemar, que j'y repense, je sens leur sang sur les mains. Parce qu'eux, je les ai vraiment tués. On n'arrête pas de me dire que j'étais sous l'influence de Tu-Sais-Qui, que je ne contrôlais pas mes actions. Et j'essaie de les croire. Mais cette fois-là, c'était moi qui tenais le couteau, moi qui leur tranchais la gorge…

Je me rends compte à ce moment que mes mains sont crispées. Je me force à les détendre, à défaire les poings qui ont agrippé ma chemise de nuit.

— C'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient comprendre, de toute façon. Mes parents, ils voudraient tellement que je leur parle, que je leur raconte tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais…

Je hausse les épaules.

— J'ai passé l'année à parler à avoir des conversations avec un cahier. C'est pas raisonnable, à ton avis, de vouloir discuter avec quelque chose qui ne peut _pas_ me répondre, pour faire changement ?

Je lève la tête pour fixer la lune un instant, un œil fermé. Puis, je souris et hoche la tête.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, dis-je avant de bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je vais remonter dans mon lit. Je crois que je vais être capable de me rendormir maintenant.

Je descends de mon rocher et, juste avant de passer les arbres et de retourner à la maison, je me tourne une dernière fois vers la lune.

— Je te dirais bien « à demain », mais… j'espère que non. Tu m'en veux pas, j'espère.

Un dernier petit sourire, un autre bâillement, et je reprends le chemin vers la maison. Le sommeil qui revient commence déjà à alourdir mes paupières, et je ne remarque pas les rideaux de la chambre de mes parents qui s'écartent, le visage inquiet de mon père qui apparaît dans la fenêtre. Il me suit des yeux pendant que je passe le portail, que je traverse le jardin, que je grimpe les marches vers la porte de la cuisine. Puis il m'écoute entrer dans la maison le plus silencieusement possible, grimper les escaliers, me réinstaller dans mon lit. Alors seulement, il se permet de se recoucher lui aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand je descends dans la cuisine, toute la famille est déjà installée. Mes frères ne font pas attention à moi, comme d'habitude, mais je vois mon père lever le regard de la Gazette du Sorcier et me dévorer des yeux, un air fatigué et inquiet sur le visage. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qui ne va pas qu'il plie le journal et le pose sur la table avant de se lever.

— Le bureau m'attend, dit-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser Molly. Bonne journée les enfants !

Avant de passer par la porte de la cuisine, il se dirige vers moi et me serre dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de la tête. Je recule et lève un regard interrogateur vers lui.

— C'était pour quoi, ça ?

Il me sourit et pose un doigt sur le bout de mon nez, comme il faisait quand j'étais toute petite.

— J'ai pas le droit de montrer à ma fille que je l'aime ?

Avant que je puisse répondre, il me souhaite une bonne journée et disparaît par la porte ouverte. Je m'assieds devant l'assiette que vient de me servir ma mère, les sourcils froncés, et me dis en beurrant ma tranche de pain rôti que je confronterai mon père à son retour du bureau. Le professeur Dumbledore lui a bien dit, avant que je revienne à la maison, que la seule façon pour moi de mettre tous les évènements de l'année passée derrière moi serait que personne ne me traite différemment. Je dois savoir ce qui a changé ce matin.

Mais je suis tellement occupée durant la journée, entre le dégnomage avec les jumeaux et la cuisine avec ma mère, que le temps que mon père revienne de travailler, les moments étranges du matin me sont complètement sortis de la tête. Il me traite de toute manière comme il le fait tout le temps, alors quand je monte me coucher, c'est sans lui avoir posé la moindre question.

Et je me réveille le lendemain sans avoir fait un seul cauchemar. Ainsi que le surlendemain, et le jour d'après. Ce n'est pas avant lundi que je me réveille en sueur, désorientée par la noirceur et secouée par mes souvenirs de ma dernière escapade dans les boyaux de Poudlard. Cette fois, je sais déjà qu'il n'est pas la peine que j'essaie de me rendormir. Je prends le temps d'enfiler des chaussettes et un pull léger – il fait moins chaud aujourd'hui – avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je viens de poser les pieds sur le sol de la cuisine quand j'entends un bruit derrière moi, à l'étage supérieur. Je me retourne vivement, plaquant une main sur ma bouche, mais je ne vois rien, seulement les ombres habituelles de la maison endormie. C'était sans doute la goule, me dis-je en poursuivant mon chemin vers l'extérieur.

Aussitôt ai-je refermé la porte de la cuisine derrière moi que mon père sort du recoin où il s'était caché, espérant que dans l'obscurité je ne devinerais pas sa présence. Il descend l'escalier à pas feutrés mais rapides et sort à son tour dans la cour, n'oubliant pas cette fois de se lancer un petit sortilège d'insonorisation. Je n'ai pas encore atteint les arbres, alors il peut me suivre, priant Merlin que je ne retourne pas, puis se cacher dans le bosquet pour surveiller ce que je fais.

Quand il me racontera cela, dans plusieurs années, il me dira qu'il n'est resté que quelques minutes, le temps de se satisfaire que je ne mettais pas en danger, avant de retourner dans sa chambre, et que le reste du mois il ne surveillait mes allers-retours que depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais je ne devinerai jamais s'il me dit la vérité ou pas : à partir de cette nuit-là, il saura toujours des choses sur moi, sur cette année cauchemardesque, que je n'ai jamais racontées à personne.

Sauf à mon amie la lune.

* * *

— Et vous ne passez pas la nuit à papoter, hein, les filles ! dit ma mère d'un air sévère depuis le pied de l'escalier. Il faut se lever tôt demain.

— Promis, madame Weasley, répond sérieusement Hermione. Bonne nuit à vous tous.

— Bonne nuit mes chéries.

J'envoie un signe de la main à mes parents et Percy, qui sont restés dans la salle principale du Chaudron Baveur, et me dirige avec Hermione vers la chambre que nous allons partager cette nuit. J'entends en passant devant la porte de la chambre voisine le tapage des jumeaux en train de faire je-ne-sais-quelle bêtise – Percy risque de ne pas beaucoup dormir, cette nuit – avant d'entrer dans la calme relatif de la nôtre. Pendant qu'Hermione s'enferme dans la salle de bain, j'enfile ma chemise de nuit et fais une toilette sommaire dans l'évier de la chambre. Je suis sous les draps, la tête sur l'oreiller, avant même qu'elle ne soit sortie. Elle me lance un regard curieux en posant ses affaires sur sa malle, puis traverse la chambre pour s'installer dans son lit à son tour.

— Est-ce que tout va bien, Ginny ? demande-t-elle en gratouillant les oreilles de Pattenrond, endormi à ses pieds.

— Bien sûr, je réponds. Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant une épaule. Tu as été songeuse tout l'après-midi, et tu n'as presque rien dit pendant le repas…

Je me tourne sur le dos.

— Je dois juste être fatiguée.

Je sens le regard de mon amie peser sur moi encore quelques instants, mais elle finit par s'allonger à son tour et, me souhaitant une bonne nuit, éteint la lampe de chevet.

Je me tourne encore une fois, pour faire face au mur. Je cesse de bouger, tente de respirer de façon régulière, mais mes yeux restent grands ouverts, fixant le mur à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

J'ai menti à Hermione. Je ne suis pas fatiguée du tout ; j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac depuis ce matin, je n'ai rien dit pendant le repas parce que je me concentrais pour que tout ce que j'avale reste bien dans mon estomac, et je ne serai pas étonnée si je n'arrive pas à dormir une seule seconde cette nuit.

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, j'entends la respiration d'Hermione devenir régulière. Je me tourne doucement sur mon matelas, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et vois mon amie endormie, les yeux fermés et la bouche entre-ouverte. Je ne perds pas de temps et me glisse hors des draps, traversant la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et me glissant dans le corridor. Juste avant de sortir de la chambre, je vois Pattenrond qui entre-ouvre un œil jaune. Je place un index sur mes lèvres, lui intimant le silence, et son œil se referme. Je soupire et referme la porte doucement derrière moi.

Je traverse le couloir en direction de la petite fenêtre des escaliers. J'ai beau marcher sur la pointe des pieds, je ne peux empêcher le vieux plancher de bois de l'auberge de grincer à chacun de mes pas. Mais je dépasse les chambres de mes frères, celle de mes parents, et quelques autres que je sais vides pour la nuit, sans qu'aucune porte ne s'ouvre et sans entendre un bruit. C'est donc sans encombre que je me rends à la petite fenêtre sur le palier entre les étages, que je me hisse sur le rebord de celle-ci et que je remonte les genoux contre ma poitrine. Je pose mon front contre la vitre tiède, et je vois tout juste la lune, entre les deux toits voisins. Je lui adresse un sourire juste un peu flageolant.

— C'est ma dernière nuit de vacances, dis-je d'une voix si basse qu'elle est presque inaudible. Demain, je retourne à Poudlard. Tout le monde est très content de retourner à l'école, de retrouver ses amis, le Quidditch, le château. Je devrais avoir hâte, moi aussi. Mais je suis terrifiée.

Je me mords la lèvre et jette un regard vers le couloir, mais rien n'a bougé.

— Tout l'été, j'ai travaillé très fort pour que mes parents et mes frères arrêtent de s'inquiéter pour moi et de me chouchouter, de me traiter comme un bébé. Je n'ai pas arrêté de leur dire que j'allais bien, que tout était derrière moi, que j'étais passée à autre chose. J'ai tellement bien réussi à les convaincre qu'il n'y en a pas un seul qui a pensé à comment se passerait mon retour à l'école, demain.

Je soupire.

— Je sais bien que, concrètement, je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter comme ça. Je veux dire, quelles sont les chances que je me fasse à nouveau posséder par un objet qui m'oblige à faire du mal à mes camarades ?

Un petit rire sans humour s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres, à peine un souffle.

— Mais tous les jours je verrai des choses, des endroits qui me rappelleront des mauvais souvenirs, et je n'aurai personne à qui en parler. Toi, je te verrai que le soir, mais qui sera là pour moi pendant la journée ?

Un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre de mes parents me fait vivement tourner la tête. Je crois entendre des pas qui se déplacent, et je prends juste le temps d'envoyer une dernière pensée vers la lune, de lui jeter un dernier regard, avant de me précipiter vers ma chambre. Je me glisse dans celle-ci le plus rapidement possible, mais sans faire de bruit. Je constate avec soulagement que ni Hermione ni Pattenrond n'ont bougé d'un poil, et je me glisse dans mon lit, ni vue ni connue.

Contre toute attente, à peine deux minutes plus tard, je suis moi aussi profondément endormie.

* * *

— Va-t-en, Ginny.

J'avais espéré pouvoir passer le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard avec Hermione, Ron et Harry, parce que mine de rien, ils sont mes seuls amis ici. Mais le train n'a même pas encore quitté la station King's Cross que déjà ils me jettent dehors.

— Va-t-en, Ginny.

Je sors du compartiment la tête haute, tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point ces paroles me blessent. Mais quand la portière se ferme derrière moi, je laisse tomber ma façade et sens une immense boule s'installer dans mon estomac, remonter dans ma gorge. Je serre les bras contre mon ventre, pinçant les lèvres pour tenir au loin les larmes qui menacent de monter.

Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

Je jette un coup d'œil, par réflexe, vers la fenêtre, mais je ne vois que je soleil qui brille. Evidemment. La lune n'est jamais là en plein jour. Je suis seule.

— Ginny Weasley ?

Je sursaute violemment et me retourne vers la voix qui m'a interpellée, mes yeux écarquillés me donnant sans doute l'air d'un hibou interloqué. Devant moi se tient une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui me regarde d'un air calme et posé, ne semblant pas dérangée le moins du monde par ma réaction étrange.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule dans le couloir ?

Je passe un instant à la regarder, sans la reconnaître. Puis, un déclic se fait : Luna Lovegood. Loufoca. On avait quelques cours ensemble l'année dernière.

— Tu viens ? continue-t-elle comme si je n'étais pas en train de la fixer sans dire un mot. Je vais me chercher un compartiment.

Elle me contourne et continue le long du couloir. Après quelques petites secondes, je m'ébroue, et un petit sourire touche mes lèvres.

Ce n'est pas la lune.

Mais c'est Luna.

Je me tourne et la suis.


End file.
